Heart to Heart: After Pharaoh 90
by Fan4000
Summary: Sailor Moon Crystal Third Season. After the battle with Pharaoh 90, Usagi and Mamoru discuss her recent sacrifice. What can it hold for their future? One-Shot Story. Rating for safety. Some Angst.


**Author's Note:** First, a big thank you to those who read, favorited, and reviewed my first Sailor Moon one-shot story, Hate You or Like You?: A Reflection. It means so much to have a lot of feedback and readers who enjoy my stories.

This is another one-shot story that takes place shortly after the defeat of Pharaoh 90 in the Manga/Sailor Moon Crystal. The sacrifice that Usagi/Serena makes is a bold and heartbreaking scene but I felt it showed a lot of growth and maturity on her part. As a sailor scout, princess, and future queen decisions like these have to be extremely challenging and difficult to decide. Yet Usagi/Serena handles it with certain and no fear in her decision to save her friends and loved ones from the destruction that Pharaoh 90 was about to unleash on the world. Therefore, I decided to write about the aftermath of the battle and a conversation between Usagi/Serena and Mamoru/Darien on her recent sacrifice.

For this story, I will be using the original Japanese names of Sailor Moon, Usagi and Mamoru, instead of Serena and Darien.

Hope you enjoy! Onto the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

After some much needed rest, Usagi was looking forward to spending some alone time with Mamoru. It was only a week ago that the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had defeated Pharaoh 90, the most difficult battle they had faced so far. Pharaoh 90 had proved a strong and deadly villain, but the emotional roller coaster had left everyone on edge. From Chibiusa to Sailor Saturn, Hotaru to the Outer Scouts and others, this past week was a much needed rest. A time to reflect on what mattered most. For Usagi, that was everyone she loved and cherished.

This past week, Usagi had been doing everything from spending time with family to her friends, like Naru. She was most concerned about Chibiusa who had been through the most difficult event of her life next to her brainwashing from Death Phantom. The young girl had been at death's door and faced her toughest battle yet, losing her friend in the process. Usagi had spent some time with the young girl this week along with Mamoru who remained ever devoted to the child. Yet Usagi could feel that the two of them and the other scouts were cautious of her. Clinging to her and not wanting to be out of her sight. She knew why, it was the sacrifice she had made in battle.

"Usako."

Usagi looked up to see her love, Mamoru Chiba, with a brilliant smile. His dark blue eyes were shining, deep black hair slightly covering his face. He stared at her with a relaxed look of love and Usagi smiled. She was meeting him outside the arcade and went over to hug him tightly.

"Mamo."

Mamoru hugged her back, a little more tighter than usual. Usagi could feel the difference and buried her face a little deeper into his chest. She inhaled his crisp clean scent with slight sweat. Usagi always felt comforted by his clean scent and his warm embrace. So much so that she could easily forget all her troubles.

"Let's go to my place. Just for a while."

Usagi nodded and took hold of Mamoru's hand as she held tightly to her school bag as they walked hand in hand from the park.

* * *

When they got through the door, Usagi and Mamoru were in a passionate liplock. It was not frenzied or suhed, but a slow burning passion When their lips were released, both stared at each other to catch their breath. Mamoru held Usagi by the face, gently cradling her as she held his forearms.

Mamoru was first to speak, "Do you want some tea?"

Usagi smiled, "Yes."

"Chamomile alright?"

"Yes."

Mamoru released her and went into the kitchen as Usagi sat down on the couch. The door had been closed a moment ago by Mamoru's foot as they kissed. The memory of their recent passion made her blush. She was surprised by the increased level of passion. Their kisses were always gentle and loving, but never with such intensity.

"Do you want cream? Sugar?"

Usagi sat up straight, "Maybe a little sugar."

She could hear the cabinets open and close, the tea kettle making a slight whistle. Mamoru had one of those stoves that could boil water quickly. In fact, his apartment had all the latest gadgets and technologies. Up to date and accessible. When Usagi first came to his apartment, she didn't take much notice of anything. She'd been slightly embarrassed at being in a stranger's apartment, especially a boy's, without any supervision. Then after everything with Beryl and wrestling with their already growing feelings, the two started a relationship and Usagi took better notice of the apartment.

It was clean, neat, and organized but lacked color nor anything personal. It was as if Mamoru were living a life alone and as she got to know him better, it turned out to be a lonely life for him. Orphaned at six and a legal adult by his teen years, Mamoru lived a lonely one for so long. He had not spoken about it much since that night a year ago when she revealed his past to her. After everything that happened, did another talk about it need to happen? Did her recent sacrifice affect him that much to trigger those painful memories?

"Here you go. It's hot so be careful."

Usagi looked at the steaming mug of tea, "Thank you." She took it and sat on the ocuch with him following suit. Usagi began taking light sips, allowing the hot liquid to soothe her throat and calm her senses.

Mamoru sat next to her, taking his own light sips. An awkward silence hung over them and Usagi got a sense of dejavu. The last time they sat on his couch like this was after the incident with Haruka in the park a while back.

"How was your day?"

"Alright and yours?" Usagi asked.

"It was fine. Preparing for the college entrance exams is never easy. I find that tea relaxes my senses better."

Usagi watched through the corner of her eye as Mamoru sipped his tea, "Preparing for the high school entrance exams is hard. The girls and I will be cramming this weekend. Hopefully we can all get into Juban High together."

Another awkward silence fell and Usagi could not handle it anymore. They needed to talk.

"Listen Mamo, things have been rough this week. If you want we can talk about what happened."

Mamoru's shoulders tensed up, his mug giving a slight jerk with his hand, "It's not any easy thing."

Usagi set her mug down on a coaster, "Neither for me, but…"

"What I mean is...to talk about my feelings."

Usagi turned her head to the side wondering what he meant.

Mamoru continued, "I have kept a lot of my feelings bottled up for a long time. Being a loner I'm used to it, not sharing. You wear your heart on your sleeve. This week I just wanted to forget for a moment about what happened."

Usagi looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers nervously, "But I'm here."

Mamoru whipped his head around and grabbed her shoulders, "You might not be though. You could be gone, lifeless, and not with the others and I."

Usagi stared at him, tears starting to form at her eyes, "Mamo."

Mamoru hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. He had been on edge all week, nearly losing his future daughter, as he held her hand to transfer his energy to her body and the relief he felt when she awoke. Then he nearly lost his girlfriend, one of two people he loved the most in the world. It had all been too much. As Mamoru held Usagi, he relished every second. The smell of her body wash, the feel of her silky hair, the warmth of her body, alive and with him.

"I lost you four times already. I can't lose you again."

Serena pondered, "Four times?"

Mamoru released the hug to look at her, "When I was brainwashed, Prince Demande, Queen Beryl, and...the Silver Millenium. So much has happened."

"Yes, but you need to know why I did it."

Usagi looked down at her shirt and saw her hands clutching the fabric. She may wear her heart on her sleeve, as Mamoru claimed, but to speak of something this emotional was difficult. She was growing up though and to speak of these feelings was important.

"All our powers had been drained. We all reached our limits and the barrier was gone. If I didn't do something Pharaoh 90 would have destroyed the planet."

"By sacrificing yourself?"

Usagi looked down at her shirt again, "There was no other way. You all have sacrificed yourselves for me. Protected and supported me. It was my time to protect all of you even if it meant my death."

"I'm suppose to protect you and not have you do this alone."

Usagi looked up at him, "But I'm not alone."

Mamoru then looked at her and saw on her face a look of strengths and determination. Something he had seen in her many times before, but he could tell this was different.

"I had all of you with me and shouldn't I be the one to protect you too. We are a team and in the future, we will be battling many enemies…"

Mamoru looked down at his cup with lowered eyes, "Usako…"

Usagi stared at him and lifted his face to hers so they could be face to face, "A lot has been thrust on us the past year. New powers, discovering our past lives, and our future. Everything that's happened recently put a lot into perspective. These threats are getting stronger, more challenging and dangerous. I have to be stronger and more prepared then we were before. Especially if it means a sacrifice for those I love."

Mamoru looked at Usako, taking notice of her serious face and a determined look in her eyes. It was then he realized just how much Usako had grown up in a short amount of time. When he first met her, she was a scared crybaby, not fit for leadership or fights. However, Mamoru had seen in her over time as a kind and loving person. Even in civilian form he had been charmed by Usagi's warmth and bubbly personality. Her acceptance of others despite their differences. She opened people's hearts fully without anything in return.

Mamoru took his left hand and brushed her blonde bangs to one side. He cupped her face with the same hand and kissed her, his forehead touched hers as both of his hands caressed her face. "You've grown a lot Usako. You became stronger and stronger each day. Ever since I met you I have seen what you can do. You mean everything to me. You and Chibiusa are my entire world and I cannot lose either of you."

Mamoru hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go again. Just to feel her body against his and know she was real.

Usagi lowered her eyes, fully understanding where Mamoru was coming from. Had she not felt the same way many times before? When he was injured or brainwashed? When she was forced to fight him because of the brainwashing? It had brought so many scaring things for her as well. Things she never spoke with him about either. Losing him, Chibiusa, her friends, and all the people she loved was something she could not bare.

"I felt the same way too. When you were gone. When Chibiusa, the scouts, and the cats were hurt or gone. All of you mean so much to me. I will fight for all of you and protect every last one of you as you would for me. No matter what."

Mamoru let go of Usagi and stared at her, "We don't know what will come from now until our future. We could face more dangers along the way."

Usagi smiled, "Yes, but with all of you by my side we can overcome anything. I love you Mamo."

Mamoru smiled back, "I love you too, Usako."

The two kissed and then continued to sip their tea. They spent the rest of the early evening talking about school and their day. It was around seven o'clock when Usagi decided it was time to go home. She had gotten off the couch when Mamoru hugged her from the back and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here tonight. It's late."

Usagi smiled, "As lovely as that sounds, it would be best to go home." She turned around and smiled at him before she gave him a light kiss on the lips, "I love you."

Mamoru smiled, "I love you more."

With that Usagi left Mamoru's apartment and began walking home. She thought a lot about her conversation with Mamo and their heart to heart. She still felt that they needed to talk more about what happened and what it meant for their future. For now though, Usagi wanted to focus on getting home to see her family. Her mother finishing the dishes and asking about her day or her preparations for the high school exams. Her father watching the news or Shingo playing some video game in his room. Even Chibiusa who would be reading some book or Luna and Diana cuddled together as they slept.

Then tomorrow Usagi would probably go about her usual routine. Getting up late and having to rush everything to get to school. Maybe she would get detention again or nearly miss walking to school with Mamo or Chibiusa. Perhaps if she were lucky, Usagi would not get detention and she would be able to go to the arcade and hang out with her friends. Maybe even go to their houses. Whether it was Amy's to study, Mina's to read manga, Rei's temple for readings, or Lita's for snacks. Or see Naru and Umino to catch up on life. Perhaps Usagi would take Chibiusa to the park and enjoy fun times ot catch up with the cats. Maybe Usagi would see Mamoru reading on a park bench with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

Whatever it would happen, Usagi intended to enjoy life. A peaceful one for all to enjoy. She knew that with coming dangers anything could happen, but she intended to enjoy the moment. With everyone by her side. The very ones she was fighting for and always would.

 **End**

 **Author's Note:** Although this is mostly a Usagi/Serena and Mamoru/Darien story, I felt it appropriate to end off with what Usagi was saying to Mamoru about the very thing she was fighting for, all of their futures. Hers included. To protect all of them as they had for her.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
